


Chances

by Spacebar101



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Mini-Fic, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 15:11:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10027466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spacebar101/pseuds/Spacebar101
Summary: You've been pinning after Coran for some time now, never able to really express it out of fear and doubt. Whne the chance comes, what does it matter for?





	

You couldn’t resist the pull of your bed as you changed into something more cozy after finishing training for the day. You weren’t exactly part of team Voltron, but you did go on missions now and then to help with field scouting and the like, and even if that stopped, training and being prepared to defend the Castle was incredibly important. 

Dragging your feet on the way out, you went from your bedroom to the dining hall, hoping Lunch would be ready by now, or at least on its way to being done. it wasn’t a long walk, but the slight soreness in your hamstring wasn’t going you any favors. it turns out most of the team was already in their seats,chatting away as usual. 

The smell of… Whatever it was Hunk was cooking seemed to call to you, and so your feet continued to drag along the floor as you headed to the kitchen. There it was no supersize to find Hunk, and of course, Coran. Hunk was busy at the stone, tossing in seasonings with one hand, hiding his wooden soon with the other, mixing ingredients in the pan, while Coran was making the drinks, which looked to be some kind of watered down fruit juice. 

“Heya, how’s lunch coming along?” You asked, leaning on the island counter making sure you weren’t in the way of their work. neither answered you right away, but Hunk at least glanced your way. 

“Could you carry the rest of these cups for me? My hands are full with these pitchers.” Coran always seemed to have a lighter tone to his voice, and without any hesitation you nodded. He looked to you with that bright smile of his before leading you back to the table, careful not to drop anything. 

“Finally, the drinks arrive!” Lance exclaimed boisterously. you had no clue how that boy can have so much energy still after such a rigorous workout session. you though of this was you helped Coran pour everyone a glass. maybe you just didnt put in as much effort as you thought? they all were pretty strong before you ever got into training with them… they were just used to the regimen, you’d get there too. You tried to reassure yourself of that, anyway. 

“Whoa!” Pidge almost jumped out of her seat, but luckily she saved the day instead. While lost in thought, you’d almost poured the juice onto the table, missing the cup, and even so, you had tilted the pitcher nearly 90 degrees. 

“Gah, sorry!” You huffed, thankful that there wasnt a mess beyond just a few drops on the place-mat. Ignoring the hushed chuckled from others at the table, you smiled awkwardly as Pidge patted your back in her way of assuring it was fine. 

“Careful there! Nice save Pidge.” Coran spoke up, coming to your side to take pouring duties from you, gesturing that you were free to sit at the table yourself. Silently, you complied, and waited for Coran to make his way around the rest of the table to fill your cup. 

Not long ago was it that you recognized your affections for the Altean survivor. He had more than a handful of likable qualities, far outweighing any flaws he let show. Before long he grew on you, to where just his company could raise your mood and bring a smile to your face. Symptoms of a crush that Coran didnt seem to recognize. Admittedly, you didnt try very hard to make it clearer. knowing how silly it was, you never brought up these feelings with the rest of the team either. Opting to let them settle and fizzle out, lacking hope for any truths to come form the daydreams you had. 

“Don’t worry about it, okay? We all slip up sometimes. So dont frown like that anymore, you look much prettier when you smile.” Once again your attention was sparked up, this time from the Mustached man himself, whispering so close you swore yo could feel the air from his words brushing over your shoulder. 

You chuckled wryly, assuming he thought your expression was a result of your mind being on the almost accident just now, completely oblivious to what the reality was. Somehow, however, with that subtle compliment of his, you were sure, for at least a single moment, that he knew. 

The idea that he did know of your feeling all along brought to much embarrassment to your cheeks you almost felt dizzy. luckily you’d just been gifted a cool drink to counter act the heat of the blood rush. As if it were nothing, Coran moved on to fill Hunk’s glass, setting it down to wait for him. 

+++++

Lunch wasn’t any different than usual. Banter, jokes, curiosities, basic dinner table conversation. It was your turn to help with the general chores today, along with Shiro, And things always seemed to get done faster when it was you two working together. 

And so here you were, grumbling about how unfair it was that Shiro won the coin toss this time for the 3rd week in a row. You were pinned with the luxurious job of grabbing a few handfuls of trash, putting them in the mini air lock, while all Shiro had to do was close the door and press the release button.

“You doing okay today?” Shiro usually wasnt the one to initiate conversations with you, especially when it was chore day, so you were a bit caught off guard by his question, but answered all the same. 

“Yeah, I’m just fine, why?” Another arm full of trash blasted off into space. another undoubtedly awkward conversation. 

“You seemed more fidgety than usual, and during lunch you were having a pretty intense starring competition with your glass.” Of course he would be the one to notice these things and mention them. 

“Thats no reason to doubt my wellness!” It came out much more defensive than intended, but you didint retract it after you said it, only slightly unnerved by his late response. 

“Well it has to be something. Is it… Is it Coran?” Nice going, now you blew your cover! you thought as your head flicked to look at Shiro as soon as that mans name left his lips. The smirk he wore after seeing your reaction didnt help the embarrassment. Rather than getting shy about it, you simply shook your head, willing the blush to fade quickly as you laughed. Shiro could pick up on your crush for the older Altean man, but he was completely blind to when people flirted with him? How convenient. 

“You should just talk to him about it. I get the feeling you’re gonna need to take the first step.” 

“Thanks for the advice… dad.” 

+++++

It turned out you didnt get the proper chance to have that little talk with the man you were pinning after. not until a week or so later, after a very painstaking mission. 

You weren’t the only one injured, but you did have the deepest cuts and largest bruises. It was a lucky break to make it back to the Castle at all, and you felt fortunate to have made it so fast. Something kept the burden of your wounds away frm your heart however, and you stumbled though the decontamination process, limping, clutching the gash in your arm. 

Allura and Coran and even the mice were just outside the door as soon as it opened, quickly ushering the 6 of you to the med area to be checked, and if needed, put into the healing pods. You knew it was a useless thought to have in such a dire moment, but you were glad that Coran was the one to help you stand while the elevator went. 

While the others undressed and check themselves for any major wounds or fractures, Coran worked on stitching your arm with great care and precision, despite the concerned crease of his brow, and the saddened look in his eyes.

“Maybe we should stop letting you go on mission with them.” Coran mumbled, you brely were able to catch it with the dull headache you had. 

“No. I want to be useful here.” You answered sternly, sure of your decision despite events like this. it was worth it if you made even a slight difference. However, your conviction didnt come out as clearly as you hoped, instead your voice was patchy and faint. You weren’t dying, that was for sure, but it sure sounded like you were. 

“Then at least be more careful.” You looked at him when he said this, finding that his eyes were on yours. this in itself would be enough to make you smile. That smile held as Coran finished up your stitches. The next time he looked in your eyes, you spoke. 

“If being even more cautions means you’ll look at me this way more often, then I guess I’ll try.” You wanted to giggle, seeing his mouth slightly agape, after your statement, but it hurt to do so. 

** **

How could she look so sweet while being stuck again and again with a needle? How could her eyes hold such warmth while she had a concussion? How could she say such lightheartedly affectionate things after loosing so much blood?

These were all things Coran wouldn’t ever get the answer two, and he was okay with that, as long as she didnt stop caring for him like she always has. 

Something in him was calling out. his chest burning, his heart tight at the sight of her before him, watching as those words left her suddenly enticing lips.

His hand moved to her face, thumb brushing away stray pain educed tears and he leaned forward, still aware enough to avoid touching her wounded arm, but not enough to stop himself from this impulse. He had the feeling she wouldn’t hold this against him, either. 

His kiss wasn’t gentle nor was it harsh. not to light and not to strong. his mustache hairs tickled under your nose just barely as he pressed his lips to yours, though it wasnt direct, just slightly on the corner. It wasnt perfect, it wasn’t extraordinary or flamboyant and fiery like he could occasionally be. there were no sparks, no blinded thoughts. In fact, it felt almost incomparable to the type of person he was.

Unsure if it was to tease, or if it was out of doubt. you weren’t even sure if this was the last kiss you and him would share, but it would be treasured, always.


End file.
